


待机室

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	待机室

李赫宰从出道开始就在女团中十分吃得开，如今长了年岁人反而变得比以前更好看了，又成熟稳重了许多，不仅是同龄人中受欢迎，在三代四代那些小他们十多岁的女团中也格外的吃香。  
他们有各种活动的时候，李赫宰经常会被小姑娘们要联系方式或者邀请他出来玩，就比如现在这样———

李东海坐在待机室，眯着眼看不远处的李赫宰被一群小姑娘围在中间，又是要电话号又是想一起吃拉面的。

 

呵呵

吃、拉、面、

放眼整个大韩民国，要是有谁不知道吃拉面是什么意思，他李东海就把头揪下来当球踢。  
其心可诛！  
李赫宰要是敢答应，D&E就可以不搞了！

 

这边李赫宰一个头两个大的拒绝了吃拉面吃烤肉出去兜风等一系列的邀请，然后赶紧把手机号给她们好脱身。他已经感受到身后的虎视眈眈，他要是再不回去，等着他的就不是什么小奶虎了，是虎啸。

等李赫宰回到李东海身边的时候，李东海已经一脸平静的该干什么干什么。但是长年团欺命运锻炼出的小动物般求生欲已经让李赫宰感受到，这是暴风雨来临前的宁静。  
他今天要是不把李东海哄明白了，那有他受的了。先不说东海能怎么他，就希澈哥就够玩他一阵子了。

 

录完舞台下来，离晚上的录像还有一段时间，李赫宰拉着人进待机室压在门上。刚跳完舞还喘着粗气，室内的温度有点高，安静的待机室只听见两个人的呼吸声交织在一起。  
李东海意识到这样有些暧昧，把李赫宰推开“干嘛啊快起来”  
李赫宰耍无赖的用身体顶着人不让动，把李东海的手分开按在两边“怕什么，我碰我男朋友怎么了？”  
李东海听完更来气，抬脚把人踹到一边“谁是你男朋友，外头小姑娘还等着跟你吃拉面呢，快去吧。”

“我不去，我只想跟你吃拉面。”  
李赫宰凑上去对着人上下其手到处乱摸，扳过他的身体贴上耳朵，灵巧的舌头钻进耳窝一进一出地模仿性交的动作。手钻进衣服里揉捏乳头，李赫宰看了眼待机室的化妆镜，手上用力把人带到镜子前。

衣服里的手让贴身的打歌服在胸前鼓鼓囊囊的突出一块，李赫宰的另一只手摸索着解开李东海的裤腰带，掏出分身套弄。  
李东海看着镜子里的场景脸红，挣扎着要推开李赫宰“赫，嗯…这是待机室…”

李赫宰手上的动作没停，故意压低声音在李东海耳边响起“我知道，我还能不认识这是待机室？”

下身传来真切的快感，李东海闭着眼睛扬起头倚着后边人的肩膀。  
“啊…没锁门…嗯你别这样…”

李赫宰头埋在李东海的脖子上深吸一口气，一股甜甜的味道，跟这人一样甜。忍了又忍才没下嘴咬一口留下印子，他带着李东海躲到道具箱后面，蹲下身把他的分身含在嘴里。  
李赫宰对这些事总是无师自通，连不常做的口活儿也十分拿手。他抬眼看着李东海的表情，嘴唇用力裹着柱身在嘴里进出，手摸上囊袋揉搓。他带着金丝眼镜看起来特别斯文，把整根含进嘴里的时候脸颊微微鼓起，从上边看下去禁欲又色情，在公众场合做这种事十分刺激，没两下李东海就交代在他嘴里。  
李赫宰把嘴里的精液吐到手上，手指摸上小穴。手边没有润滑剂他怕伤着人，三根手指在小穴里勤勤恳恳地开拓。一下一下的压着敏感点戳弄，后面传来的空虚让李东海哼哼唧唧的想要更粗的东西插进来缓解一下。  
“够了…我想要你…”

李赫宰顺从地撤出来，把手上多余的液体抹在柱身上，确保不会弄疼人才顶进去，硕大的性器一点点顶开收紧的肠道，全部进去以后两个人发出舒服的喟叹。  
还没来得及放松身体，待机室的门外突然响起敲门声。

“银赫偶吧，你在吗？”  
柔柔弱弱的女声在门外响起，李东海喘着粗气扭头瞪人，李赫宰第一次知道原来他的小老虎也跟他希澈哥一样会用眼睛骂人。

李赫宰稳了稳声音“怎么了？”

“我想找偶吧讨论下舞台，姐姐们一会也要来，偶吧现在方便吗？”

这哪是要讨论舞台，这分明是想要他李赫宰的命啊。李赫宰腹诽，赶紧答话“不方便，想请教的话还是一起来问比较好。”

门外没了动静，李赫宰掐着人的腰摁在墙上律动，李东海骂出口的话被尽数撞碎，一点威胁都没有。  
“李、嗯…李赫宰…啊嗯…你死定了…”

李赫宰被夹得紧紧的，爽的忍不住低喘“嗬…确实要死了，嗯…你紧的快夹死我了…”

他不断地变化角度戳弄，十分巧妙的避开重点，敏感点被似碰非碰的对待，李东海难受的不断收缩后穴，紧紧咬着进出的性器。  
李赫宰突然整根抽出，拉着人转到旁边的全身镜前，然后抵在洞口“东海呀，睁眼看看镜子。”  
李东海听话的睁开眼睛，他们俩侧对着镜子一前一后，打歌服乱七八糟的挂在身上。那根尺寸傲人的东西正抵在他屁股后面，而自己脸上挂着眼泪，脸颊一片潮红。

太羞耻了…  
李东海别过脸又被李赫宰强迫的转回去“不想看看我是怎么进去的吗，东海下面一直在吸我，求求我，嗯？”

李东海羞的眼泪都冒出来，腿微微发着抖“赫宰…别玩了…”

李赫宰不满意的摇摇头“说出来…听话。”

“赫啊…求你进来……嗯！”  
李东海话音还没落，李赫宰就一口气冲进去，李东海眼睁睁的看着镜子里照出的，自己是怎么吃下去整根的。

 

可能是因为有镜子又是公众场合，李东海今天格外的紧，身体肌肉也在一直紧张的绷着。李赫宰把人压在墙上狠狠的贯穿，叼着他的后颈反复舔咬又凑到耳边去低声喊他的名字，声音温柔的能掐出水而胯下的动作却一下比一下凶狠。

“东海……东海……”

李东海的分身被夹在身体和墙之间挤压，一边是温热的肉体另一边是冰凉的墙。前边是冰火两重天的刺激，后边被人狠狠的贯穿，李东海仰着头张开嘴想要求饶。  
李赫宰把手指伸进他嘴里搅弄，李东海乖乖的把上面残留的精液舔干净，嘴唇裹住人的手指吸吮。  
“唔…嗯……”  
房间里回荡着交合带出的黏腻水声，听的人面红耳赤。

这时，门又被人敲响，  
“银赫偶吧，我们是XXX，想找您讨论一下舞台。”

李东海被外边的声音吓了一跳，正在兴头上被这么一刺激哆嗦着射出来，呻吟从嗓子里发出“唔嗯……”  
李赫宰赶紧把手指抽出来去捂住他的嘴，结果还是漏出了些声音。所幸他们离门远，门外的人似乎没听到。

门外好像是一个女团，李赫宰这才想起来，刚才是有说一会要一起来。  
屋里一直没有动静，外面似乎是讨论出结果了。待机室的门被小心翼翼的推开，几个二十岁出头的女孩走进来，为首的小姑娘到处看“银赫偶吧你在吗？”

摞起的道具箱后面，李赫宰捂着李东海的嘴，估摸着人找不到这边，他一边盯着那边的动静下身又缓慢的动起来。  
一群小姑娘在他们不远处到处看，而她们找的人现在正压着自己在箱子上做爱，他们下身还连在一起。李东海拼命压制喘息的声音，李赫宰还在身后进进出出，一下一下坚定缓慢的进出。

李东海简直要被折磨疯了，他感觉自己正被一群人看着，看着他怎么被人肏到射出来。  
这么想着，刚发泄过的性器又抬起头，李赫宰感觉到后穴不停的挤压，看着李东海眼泪汪汪的表情就知道这人想到了什么。  
他恶劣地把捂嘴的手松开，一只手揉搓乳尖另一只手摸到前面撸着柱身，胯下依旧保持缓慢的速度进出。  
李东海差点哭出声，自己抬手捂住嘴大气不敢出，因为缺氧憋得眼前一阵阵发黑。不经意地转过头在身旁的镜子里看见现在的模样，眼泪跟着扑簌簌的往下掉，他眼泪汪汪一脸潮红一副被人欺负惨了的样子，身上作乱的手和存在感极强的肉棒让他快忍不住叫出来。

好在小姑娘们转了一圈看待机室没人就走了，边走还念叨着“奇怪…刚刚银赫偶吧在的啊…”

终于走了…  
李东海放下手大口的喘气，他现在有点缺氧，大脑一片空白。

“我们东海在想什么？”没等他缓过来，身后的人突然开始加速撞击的动作，他说着又把头凑到耳边“是不是在想一群人盯着你被干，嗯？”

李东海哭着摇头“放过我吧…呜…要死了”

李赫宰也不准备继续为难他，毕竟是人来人往的后台，保不齐还会有人再进来，情趣归情趣，真玩脱了他得被抽死。

“夹着我的腰。” 

李东海被悬空抱着，唯一的着力点就在身下交合处。李赫宰单手搂着他，另一只手抓着他的手十指相扣摁在墙上。  
李赫宰像上了马达一样的速度让他甚至产生错觉，感觉两个人下身连接的地方快要着火了，他无助地仰起头迎接最后的冲刺，搂着人的脖子粗喘，他被顶的声音在嘴边打碎“赫、嗯…慢点……”

李赫宰在最后关头咬着牙把分身抽出，贴着李东海高高翘起的肉棒射出来。把李东海放在地上，牵着人的手放在还没发泄出来的地方，上面盖着李赫宰刚刚射出来的液体“东海帮帮自己吧。”  
和李赫宰对视了几秒，李东海认命的开始熟络的套弄，李赫宰看他自慰的样子凑过去把手指插进还未闭合的洞口，摸着前列腺的凸起戳弄，前后夹击的快感一同袭来，李东海呻吟了几声，就着手射出。

 

收拾干净以后李东海枕着李赫宰的腿躺在沙发上休息，过一阵子有工作人员来敲门，提醒他们要开始录影了。  
刚经历一场性事李东海有些腿软，李赫宰就揽着他的腰从背后撑着人在侧幕准备。  
刚刚的女团凑上来“银赫偶吧，我们刚刚去待机室您怎么不在啊”

哦，是那个差点撞破他们俩好事的女团。  
李赫宰的视线从怀里人身上移过去，上下打量了一圈“有事？”

“还有，要叫前辈。”

 

录影结束的时候，女团的一个小姑娘在隐蔽的角落里看见冷着脸和他们说话的银赫前辈对着东海前辈笑的一脸温柔，两个人不知道说了什么，飞快的交换了一个吻然后勾肩搭背的一起走出去了。

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
